narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shin U. Mecha/Rikudou Sennin
I have created this blog to understand through my own bloging and also through yours, to understand this seemingly timeless mystery of how the ninja world of naruto, where people can do wonderous things through the use of legendary power called chakra.Now we are fans of this show right? And as I have already guessed, you would like this to be a reality. Im not talking about the psionics( while it is a work in progress), im talking about the real stuff that they can do, with all of the power they have. Now we all know dreams happen. But this is such a dream that only few could see. lIke to actually be there in the Sages time. Yes, now your reading on into my mind. what if this has not happened yet. What if he is supposed to be born around our time of the early 21st century among us. And do all that he is required to do with the ten tail now. That maybe the world filled with itd evil has spawned this ten tails.And that somehow he has been hired by angels or gods to come in human form, be be born and not really to live clean and pure, but to experience life. Like when when he walked out of the hall og the gods. What if it is more human than Kishimoto is let on to believe( for whatever reason).And so I simply ask; what if the real Sage of six paths is out there young or old. learning the divine way of the gods...all gods(Tao Shinto Buddha Hindu, Yin Yang Harmony etc etc) without a biased hatred toward any, but truly seeking a path to enlightenment. So I ask again, what if this is more than a show, for a lie cannot stand unless based on the truth watching the show and musing, cannot survive. What if his vision was a prophetic episode that he stumbled upon, and sold to the public through shonen jump for say millions of dollars to shonen. I dont blame him for that( if this is all true). But it would make it harder for this sage to come around if he even exists at all. And also every fact I have read, makes me more condusive to believe. Which is what it is all about. And when I say the creator of modern ninjustu i mean the whole nine yards.So the real question I should ask is when did these things happen, if they even happened at all. please leave any comment you have, for like you I want such powers to come to pass. all im saying is that as much as it seems to be in the past it feels like it has not started yet. And then again we may be in the current arc. with some people actually disapearing all around us with all thses powers. and were just moguls. But hey wouldnt it be something if somehow, this is actually 600 years before the start of the series...WHAT DO YOU THINK? Again PS Excsue anything that a editor would have a fit over, like my jumbled ideas, and unclear trian of thought I know im a freak over this like you are. Im just serious about it. then again what about all the other anime out there that people would want to see come to life. honestly i have a wired belief that it will happen into the MAtrix one way or another. A lie cannot survive, unless based on the truth. Category:Blog posts